Constant Fear
by Zelink-Triforce
Summary: Link didn't just become a fierce hero overnight, no. He is riddled with fears and problems that he must defeat in order to save Zelda from unimaginable danger.
1. The beginning

**Okay so, The first few chapters will be set around where Zelda and Link are both 12/13 years old and basically they are just receiving their Loftwings.**

**Once you're done please review!**

"Link! Hey Link, you're gonna be late!"

_What? Late?_

Link's eyes flashed open before recoiling them shut again, sunlight stinging his eyes.

He really hated it when he had to be at the academy so early in the morning. The clock on his bedside read 9:50-

He jumped out of bed, scurrying around for his fresh clothes.

"I told you not to get up so late! It's a special day today!" he voice tautened from the other side of the door.

"Yeah well-" he tripped over a loose floorboard – "Ah!" he grabbed the door handle, pulling it open.

She laughed as she saw him in his usual state; trousers halfway pulled up, shirt twisted at his neckline, and a hole where the floorboard had come up.

"You really need to get that sorted." She chuckled as he corrected his clothing.

"You're right."

"Come on!" she grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall, "we have ten minutes."

They both ran along the grassy trail until they found the rest of the class near the light tower. Gaebora looked swiftly at his watch.

"How nice of you to join us today, Link." He laughed.

"...Sorry." the boy panted.

"Now class, today is what you have been waiting years for," He pointed towards the edge, "you will be appointed your very own Loftwing!"

There was an excited murmur between the classmates, a small cheer rumbling through them.

"You hear that?" she turned and hugged his shoulders, "I can't wait!"

"Ow, Zelda!" he joked, mockingly holding his arm.

"Alright class, get in line!"

Once everyone was in single file the atmosphere filled with silence.

Gaebora put his fingers into his mouth and whistled.

The sound of wings echoed off of the cliff edge. All at once around twelve small Loftwings flew up from beneath their feet, tiny squawks filling their ears. Magnificent colours appeared as the birds landed less than gracefully on the ground.

"Wow..." Zelda gasped beside him.

"Now, I will call you out." Gaebora laughed at the students' reactions, "Groose you're first."

Groose stepped forwards, his natural orange hair laid flat against his chubby face, cocky smile on his face.

"Which one is mine?" he asked quietly

"This one."

Gaebora pointed towards a small and dark violet bird, beady eyes pointed towards Groose.

"Cool."Groose whispered, petting the small bird hesitantly.

Link turned to face Zelda, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

She thought about the answer for a while, carefully picking her words,

"I don't really mind, they're all such beautiful creatures!" she chimed.

"Next...Link!"

His attention flashed back to Gaebora, slightly nervous.

Link stepped forward slowly, anxiety creeping through his bones.

"Here's your Loftwing!"

Link looked up to see a dazzling red bird, slightly taller than some of the others, with contrasting colours of blue and white splattered on it's wings.

His breath hitched slightly in his throat as he took another step forward, hand outstretched.

The Loftwings feathers felt warm and silky against his tips, causing his fingers to twitch from the sensation. Nothing had ever felt so soft before.

"...Wow." Link's eyes glittered with amazement.

The Loftwing let out a tremendous squawk, sending Link jumping backwards a few metres, slight fear evident on his face.

"Nothing to fear, boy." Gaebora laughed at Link's face.

Link nodded, there was nothing to fear.

He led the bird away from the crowd, wanting its attention for himself.

To his side he could see the other classmates petting their Loftwings, trying to connect, although doing so very hesitantly.

Link took a deep breath, hand grazing ever so lightly over the bird's body. He ruffled the feathers before flattening them down again. The Loftwing set its beady stare on Link, a questioning glance landing on him.

He just nodded, that was enough for the Loftwing to relax, craning its neck towards Link and dragging its head along his torso.

Link laughed, overjoyed by this moment.

Behind him he could hear Zelda squealing with excitement, she had just received her Loftwing.

"Link Look!" she waves her hands frantically in the air.

He turned to meet her gaze; her face looked so radiant against the sun. Link blushed slightly, _shut up brain, _he hissed to himself before running over to her.

An astounding sapphire Loftwing stood poised at her side, elegance blossoming from its appearance. He immediately stuck out his hand and brushed the bird's feathers.

Zelda's eyes were glued onto his face, watching his expression closely. Link looked up from the bird and noticed Zelda's stare.

He removed his hand quickly and stuttered, "S-Sorry!" he placed both hands behind his back.

"Its okay!" she laughed nervously, "Um, where's your Loftwing?" she cleared her throat.

"Over t-"

The impact of a sharp beak colliding with the back of his neck distracted him from whatever sentence he was about to finish.

The feel of sharp tears pricked at his eyes, but he did all he could to hold them back, however failing miserably as they fell down his cheeks. His face reddened and he turned, face angry.

Behind him stood his Loftwing, a mocking stance approached.

"Ow!" Link growled stepping closer to the bird, eyes fixated on the Loftwings beady glare.

The Loftwing stared back, the same amount of intensity in its eyes.

Gaebora noticed what was going on and stepped between the two of them.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses office and get your wound sorted out." He said dismissing the boy.

Link nodded, running in the opposite direction finally allowing the full force of his tears to fall.

He hated that damn bird.

**III**

He arrived at the nurse's office not long after, face red and blotched from crying, and a sharp pain coming from his neck.

As he entered in one of his usual states –hysterical crying and blubbering – the nurse gave a sad smile and walked over to him.

"What's happened now, Link?" she sighed.

Expecting one of the usual grazes or cuts she was definitely shocked at the mess on his neck.

"Okay honey, I need you to move your hand." She said coolly.

He removed his hand slowly from the wound, his fingers wet from an unknown substance.

Link lowered his eyes towards his hand; he just wanted to see what was-

"Link! Don't you dare look at your hand!" the nurse warned.

_What was she talking about? She was probably overreacting!_

He could feel her working on his neck, spraying something that left a sudden sting on his skin.

Quickly before she could see, he took a glimpse of his hand-

Link's eyes bulged, his stomach churned as he felt bile rise up in his throat.

Blood encased his hand; a sickly red covered each fingertip.

His eyes crossed suddenly before everything went black.

**III**

The sound of her voice woke him.

"Is Link okay? I brought him a gift!" she said quietly

"He's just over there." Was that the nurse's voice?

His eyes fluttered open to find hers instantly.

A slight gasp escaped her mouth before she called, "He's awake!"

The nurse bounded around the corner, his view obstructed by the plump woman.

"I thought I told you not to look at your hand, Mr!" she waggled an accusing finger in his face.

_Ah not again_, he thought.

"You really don't like blood, do you?" Zelda laughed.

He shook his head, "Who would? Its terrible." he grimaced.

"Silly Link!" she pulled him up with her hands, "Can he leave now?" she pleaded.

"Sure, but be careful with your neck!" she called after them as they ran out of the room, and down the halls.

Once outside the both dropped down onto the grass.

Link panted as he tried to regain his breath, a bright smile surfacing from his lips.

"About your Loftwing Link, my dad said that you will have to spend _a lot _of time with it until you compromise!" she sighed.

Link's smile faded, he had been dreading this.

"But I don't want to spend anytime with that damned thing!" he sulked.

"Well you have to!" she snapped, "Otherwise you can't come back to the academy..." her voice softened.

Oh.

He stood from his place next to her, walking away.

"Link, where are you going?" she shouted.

"To find my Loftwing!"

He stalked off towards the edge and jumped.

**What do you think? Please tell me, its really encouraging!**


	2. Adrenaline

_**Here is the continuing chapter! I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read this, really, and please enjoy!**_

Wind rippled through his hair as he spiralled down towards the clouds. His heart raced, so much that he thought it may even leave his chest cavity.

Link placed his fingers into his mouth, whistling for his Loftwing to collect him.

A few moments passed and there was still no sign of his bird, causing his heart to speed even faster.

_Where is that damned thing?_ He shrieked inside his head.

He whistled again just for it to echo from the cliff edge.

Link closed his eyes, readying himself for the nothingness that was soon to follow. What was even beneath these clouds? His death?

A large and terrified cry escaped his mouth, he clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the fear.

All at once the wind was knocked from his lungs as he collided with something, his eyes bugging too far from his head. Link's eyes opened for just long enough to see what had caused this. His Loftwing.

He embraced the bird tightly, cowering for his life, a scared laugh forcing from his chest. Link struggled to breathe, a shrill cough plucked from his mouth, his skin turning blue.

The sudden upward motion of the bird brought him back to reality, his finger nails gripping tightly at the Loftwings skin.

The Loftwing let out a small caw before speeding up.

As they reached the surface of Skyloft he could just make out Zelda leaning over the edge, shouting his name. She stopped abruptly when she saw his Loftwing fly over her head.

She looked worried.

He didn't have enough courage to remove his hands from the bird's feathers. He had missed the rest of the lesson; he had missed the test flight.

Once the Loftwing landed on flat land Link rolled off and onto the floor. He crawled onto his hands and knees and began to retch violently, his body shuddering from the sensation. Tears threatened to appear again but he managed to hold most of them back.

He finally stopped retching and rolled onto his back, chest moving out of pace, eyesight a blur. Sweat beaded on his skin, falling in currents.

As he laid there he heard the Loftwing walk closer towards him.

Link opened his eyes when a cold shadow covered him. The bird stood over his weak body, a confused stare evident on its features.

"W-Where... was you...?" he gasped.

The bird cawed loudly, unfortunately Link couldn't understand.

"_Link! Link!" _he could hear her voice approaching from the distance.

He sighed. What a state he was in.

She arrived not long after, tears circling her eyes.

"Oh, are you okay?" She knelt beside him, moving his hair away from his sweaty skin.

"I-I'm fine!" he smiled slightly, not wanting to worry her anymore.

However, he failed to assure her as he leant to the side and began to gag again.

Zelda patted softly on his back, trying her best to comfort him.

After he had regained himself he sat upwards with the aid of Zelda, his face looked confused.

"What did I miss in lesson?" he coughed.

"We went for the test flight and were taught the basics." She muttered.

"...I see."

A small smile rose on his lips.

She hit him softly on the arm,

"Don't laugh! I was really worried, you know?" she began to cry, her hands covered her face.

His face softened as he placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't cry for me." He frowned.

"This isn't like me, you're usually the one crying." She giggled through her tears.

He raised a brow, "What-?"

"Cry baby!" she laughed, tugging on his cheeks.

He turned red.

It was true, he wasn't one for pain. Especially blood, he hated that more than anything!

"Shall we go back to the academy?" he pulled her up from the ground.

"Sure, I think my dad wants to speak with you." She wiped her eyes.

He nodded, following her back.

**III**

Gaepora wasn't really a scary man. Maybe Link felt this way because he had known him since he was just a small infant.

As he entered the headmaster's room a slight feeling of dread filled inside his stomach. Zelda squeezed his shoulder slightly before going out of the room, her own way of telling him not to fear.

The door closed quietly behind her and Link made sure to focus his attention on Gaepora.

The large man motioned for Link to sit in the spare chair opposing him.

"Don't worry, you aren't in much trouble."

_Much trouble?_

"What's wrong?" Link asked voice not shaky.

"We need to get you signed up for extra classes-"

"What? Why?" Link stammered before he could stop

"You missed a whole day's worth of lessons, including the test flight! And from what I've heard you had a rather lucky escape today."

"But my Loftwing-"

"You need to improve your skills with the bird, you are not to fly until you achieve that, understand!" Gaepora said sternly.

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Yes." Link lowered his head before leaving the room.

His hands balled into fists, he had never been so... angry!

There was a commotion in the halls leaving teachers and students running around from room to room. As he got closer he could hear their shouts,

"A Loftwing has escaped from the designated area!" a knight roared.

"Get it back then!" a teacher commanded.

A slight flash of realisation flashed in Link's eyes. It was his Loftwing!

He hurried outdoors scanning frantically for crimson feathers, but instead finding the empty spot where his Loftwing had once stood.

"Crap!" he hissed.

Running, he sped through the academy until he found his room.

He just wanted to relax and think things through-

_CAW!_

His lifted up in surprise to find his lost guest.

The Loftwing stood outside his window, head perched on the ledge.

"What are you doing here? Go back to the designated area!" he whispered loudly.

The bird tossed its head from left to right, not having any of Link's words.

_Damned thing! What am I going to do?_ He assessed the situation carefully, _the window!_

Link crawled out of the window, hands shaking from all of the adrenaline.

There was only one thing to do. He had to take the bird back himself.

He clambered his way up onto the Loftwing, palms becoming clammy and damp.

He wrapped his arms around the crimson neck, fingers locked tightly in place just in case.

_Okay, we can do this!_

Link leant down towards the birds face and whispered,

"Go!"

There was a slight moment of hesitation before the bird actually understood.

It was all too fast for Link's liking.

The bird sprung to life, bouncing upwards, the G force pulling back his cheeks. His fingers locked on tighter as he was sure he would fall.

After a few moments of calming down Link noticed that they weren't moving. He opened an eye and discovered that they were just hovering above the academy, in clear sight of the teachers.

One of the knights looked up and all at once they were spotted.

"Hey look, up there!" he pointed in their direction.

"Is that Link?" another called.

"Yeah, it is! Hey Link, come on down here!"

_What to do, what to do?_

He unhinged his finger from the Loftwings neck and grabbed carefully onto the reigns.

_Did these control the bird?_

He pulled them left and in an instant the Loftwing was speeding in that very same direction.

"Hey wait!"

The sound of whistles erupted into Link's eardrums.

He turned slightly to see five more Loftwings advancing towards him.

That's when the real adrenaline hit. Without thinking his hands were pulling on the reigns forcing the bird to move faster and swerve between trees.

He had no idea what he was doing. His throat was dry and sore, his head began to whirl, and his whole body was shaking.

_What is this? Excitement? Fear?_

He didn't know, but whatever it was he hated it.

The five knights soon caught up and were circling around him.

"Link!" one of them shouted, "Just land back on ground and we can all have a chat!"

"I-I don't know what I'm doing! I can't stop-"

He pulled down on the reigns causing the Loftwing to rise higher into the sky. However the knights did just the same, not allowing him to escape.

_Maybe I have to go lower? Yes!_

It's almost as if the bird had read his thoughts. They proceeded downwards, getting the better of the knights.

They were going so fast that Link just couldn't comprehend. The floor was getting nearer and- so was his death.

He jumped from his Loftwing about two metres from the floor, landing awkwardly on his feet.

Link began to run, like never before towards the edge.

He could see a silhouette in the distance.

A girl?

_Zelda!_

The knights suddenly re-emerged behind him, a few metres behind.

Oh how he wish he could tell her all about this.

He sped up even more causing him to race ahead of the professionals. He had almost reached her when it struck him.

He couldn't stay here. He would just drag her into all of this. He didn't want that!

He bent his knees and leapt into the air before descending downwards again, falling over the edge.

His eyes met with hers before he fell, distress in her face.

"_Link!"_

In that same second he was falling down towards the clouds, just like before. He whistled loudly and was met instantly by the bird, catching his rigid body.

They both continued downwards into the dark.

The knights had stopped pursuing him, who would dare fly down this low beneath Skyloft?

But that wasn't the problem now, where would he go?

_Oh no! What am I going to do?_

Full frontal hysteria was rising from inside, he wanted to cry so badly.

**III**

Zelda sat there, shaken and scared.

What had just happened? Link had just jumped right over the edge.

Where was he? He should have re-surfaced by now! This wasn't funny.

"Zelda, please come back to the academy-"

"Where's Link, what's going on?" she asked quietly

"We don't know yet, he was showing signs of mental disturbance." A knight confirmed.

_Mental disturbance? Link wasn't crazy, he was perfectly healthy!_

"I think you're wrong-"

"Would a mentally healthy person just nose dive from the cliff edge?"

_He was right!_

"Okay..."

She followed them back to the centre to find that rumours were already circulating.

_**Please review and tell me everything that you think about it!**_


	3. The aftermath

_**Okay so, this next chapter is based on what happened after Link jumped over the cliff's edge and there has been a time skip of 4 years.**_

Link woke to the sound of knocking on his door.

_Is it time already?_

He sat up and ruffled his tousled hair, stretching his arms at the same time.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he called sleepily

Footsteps indicated that the person had left, giving him more time to relax.

He rose from the disfigured bed and headed out the door, searching for Pumm.

Pumm was in his usual place at the front counter, readying the pumpkins for the soup.

"You're awake, good! I need you to go harvest some more pumpkin's." He handed Link a small bowl of steaming soup.

"Thanks." Link nodded, "Is Kina outside already?"

"Yep!"

Kina was bent over in the pumpkin patch struggling to pull out a large pumpkin probably three times the size of her head.

"Need any help?" he crouched down beside her.

She turned, slightly startled by him being here so early, eyes meeting with his for a few seconds too long. They both turned away, blushing slightly.

"What are you doing up so early?" she resided back to her work

"You got me up didn't you?" he pulled the pumpkin from the ground in a swift movement.

"Yeah but, you usually don't get up for another hour at least." She laughed.

"True, but I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"You nervous? It won't be that bad!" she stopped and looked at him again.

"But what if it is? I haven't been back for over four years." He sighed.

"It will be fine, trust me." She patted his back reassuringly.

He proceeded to harvest the pumpkins.

Link had been living with Pumm and Kina at the Lumpy Pumpkin for over four years now, ever since he had shown up on their patch of land, ragged and broken.

No one knew that he was staying here, from what he understood everyone thought he was dead after nose diving over the cliff.

It was bothersome whenever someone from Skyloft actually flew over here as he was forced to hide out in his room all day. The only person who knew he was here was a crazy old man, and very little people listened to him anyway.

The new semester at the academy was starting in just two days and he had never been so anxious. He was supposed to be starting there again; Pumm had sorted everything out telling the headmaster not to tell anyone, especially Zelda.

After the pumpkins had been harvested he and Kina lay beside each other on the dirty ground, sweat brewing on both of their foreheads.

"I'll admit, I'm gonna miss you." She sighed.

"I'll miss you too, but I promise I will visit and I will still be working here."

"It won't be the same." She twisted so she could see his face.

He had matured so much since they first found him, collapsed and shaken in their pumpkin patch. His hair had taken on a wet sand colour rather than the sun kissed blond it was before, he had grown _a lot,_ exceeding her height, and he wasn't the same scared kid he used to be.

"I know." He grabbed her hand and massaged his thumb over it, calming her mind.

They both laid in silence, Link closed his eyes enjoying the rare moment of peace.

"_CAW"_

His eyes slowly opened as the creature landed near him, a large draft of wind pushing his hair backwards.

Link stood and approached the Loftwing, brushing its crimson wings with his steady hands.

"You ready boy?" he asked his Loftwing

"_CAW!_"

"Okay!" he jumped onto the bird, "I'll see you at dinner Kina!" he waved as they lifted up from the ground.

"Dinners at seven!" she shouted to him.

Link flew upwards towards the sun; he loved the way it glistened through the thin clouds, bounding off of his skin – however, not before leaving a slight tan-.

Both he and the Loftwing swerved between deserted islands and rocks, never straying too close to Skyloft.

The closest he had ever been was nearly three years ago –when the town's people had finally decided to hold a funeral for the missing boy- and he had hovered above at about fifty metres high.

For the past few weeks his mind had been full with stupid questions.

_What will people say when I return? Will they hate me? Forget that, what will Zelda say? I hope she never hates me..._

He blinked back into reality just in time to avoid a stray piece of rock.

**III**

By the time he had made it back to the Lumpy pumpkin the sun was setting and the fresh smell of food bloomed out of the chimney.

Link entered through the back door, inhaling the creamy aroma of the pumpkin broth.

"Something smells good!" Link exclaimed as he sat around the table.

"You're just in time!" Pumm placed a hot bowl in front of the boy.

"Thank you!" Link dug in.

"You're such a pig!" Kina shook her head, digging in to her own broth.

"Whatever, I'm a growing man!" he laughed, mouth full.

She didn't reply. They both knew this was true.

"Humph." She shrugged.

The pumpkin broth slid warmly down his throat, burning away slowly at his taste buds.

"Ah!" he sighed, "That was great. I think I'm going to head off to bed." He sauntered off into the kitchen where he filled up his bowl before heading outdoors.

He silently entered the shed that was associated at the side of the house. Inside his Loftwing waited. Link placed the bowl in front of the bird and sat there until it was finished.

He petted its feathers one last time before heading back inside and going to bed.

**III**

He woke to find the orange sun piercing through his blinds.

_What time is it? Late noon?_

He sat up with a start, eyesight slightly blurred.

Link stalked out of his room, only to find Pumm cleaning the dining area.

"Is Kina up yet?" he yawned

"She's in her room."

Link turned towards the corridor before Pumm pulled him back, "No funny business." He added carefully.

"Of course." Link nodded.

He walked towards her room and knocked twice before she called for him to enter.

She was sat on her bed, hair flowing freely down her back for a change, a casual sun dress wrapped around her skin.

"Help me with this." She motioned at the cord around her neck that she was trying to tie into a bow.

His fingers swiftly tied the knot.

"Thanks," she sang turning to face him, "why aren't you dressed yet?"

She pointed to his get up.

All he was wearing was a pair of baggy shorts and a small tee shirt.

"I've only just woke up." He stretched.

"I still don't understand how you can sleep so long." She chuckled.

"I've always been like this." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

There was a few minutes silence before she spoke.

"Fancy going for a ride?"

"Sure." A smile lit onto his face.

After he proceeded to get changed they headed for the sky.

"So, where are we going?" he asked once they were up into the sky.

"Anywhere, we could go there if you want." She points towards a small island.

They landed with a thud on the grass.

Kina set out a blanket so that they could lie down.

"Can I ask? Why did you want to come here?" he laid down beside her.

"This is probably the last real day we will spend together, I want to make it peaceful." She sighed deeply.

The two of them laid in silence listening closely to the atmosphere. This continued until Link couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Kina."

"Hm?"

"I'm scared you know, about tomorrow." He whispered.

"I thought we had this conversation yesterday? This isn't like you Link."

_Oh yes it is! Scared little Link, too cowardly to face Skyloft!_ His voice spat inside his head.

"This is just like me."

"Not any more! Stop putting yourself down so much! If anything people will be happy to see you alive!" she sat up, all peace disrupted.

"I know but-"

"It's going to be alright!" she clutched his hands in both of hers, eyes meeting his.

"Thank you." He lowered his head.

"Don't mention it." She pulled him closely into a hug, caressing all of his worries away, "Maybe we should head back, you need all the sleep you can get for the big day." She pulled away from him.

He nodded. She was right.

He called his Loftwing and they left for home.

**III**

"Link! Get up!" Kina's voice echoed through his room.

Link's eyes snapped open, the sight of Kina obstructing his view.

"Am I late?"

"Not yet!" she yanked him up, throwing a pile of clothes into his face, "Get dressed." She ordered before leaving him in privacy.

Once dressed he ran out into the kitchen where Pumm had just brewed up a pot of stew.

"I know you don't have time so take this, you can drink it on the way there." Pumm handed him a small jar of soup.

"Thank you, I just want to say how much I appreciate both of your help, you're family to me." He smiled, pulling Pumm into a hug

He turned to Kina and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Bye!" he headed out of the door.

He jumped over the edge, whistling almost instantly.

His Loftwing caught him softly and they flew towards Skyloft.

His heart raced dramatically as he neared the town, the sound of music drifted off from the surface.

Was he really ready?

As he lowered down into sight he could hear certain people exchanging words,

"Isn't that... red Loftwing...it can't be...what's happening?"

A smirk surfaced onto his lips, he would be the leading gossip for while.

He continued to get lower until he was at a well enough range to drop.

He jumped steadily from the bird, landing softly on his toes in front of the academy.

He inhaled the sweat smell of nature, the one he had missed so much. Neighbouring pets ran around the streets, young children laughed away in the distance yet no one stood around the academy. Everyone must be indoors.

He stepped forward slowly and placed his hand on the door knob. He took in a deep breath before opening the door.

_**Please tell me what you think about it, give me an honest opinion and I really hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Reunited

_**Hey, So I know this chapter has taken longer than the others but Iv'e had exams and stuff to revise for but I am sorry! However the new chapter is here so enjoy!**_

He stepped through the door and entered the old corridor. He was right, everyone was gathered in here.

People turned to look at him, some stared longer than others, and some just brushed off his appearance.

He walked through the crowd until he found the headmasters office. He knocked before entering.

Gaepora was sat at his desk; a large smile appeared when he saw Link.

"Link? Is that really you?" the large man stood.

"It is." Link nodded once.

"Come here boy!" the man laughed, pulling Link into a frivolous hug, "My you've grown!" Gaepora exclaimed.

"Um, sir I came to get my timetable and room number." Link stammered into Gaepora's clothes.

"Ah yes! Of course." He fumbled around in the desk searching through tonnes of paper until he found Link's things.

He handed over the paper.

"I had the liberty of putting you and Zelda into the same lessons, you know, time to catch up and all."

"Thank you." Link turned to leave.

"Oh, Link." He caught Link's attention, "I dropped all charges of the theft that you were facing."

Link nodded his thanks before leaving.

By now most of the students had entered their classrooms, all except his class.

He stood in the line, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

A slight figure brushed passed his arm, knocking him slightly to the side.

"Sorry." She turned to him.

"It's okay." He smiled slightly

_Blond hair, blue eyes, small and slight-_

His mind raced, adding up the facts.

_Zelda..._

She stopped in her tracks, a questioning look on her face, "You look very familiar." She stepped closer, eyeing his every move.

"I get that a lot." He admitted.

"Are you new here?"

"...Yes."

_Can she really not recognise me? Maybe this is better._

"Well welcome to the academy!" she grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Thanks..."

She continued back down the hall towards the classroom.

Instructor Owlan arrived not long after calling all of them into the classroom.

Link attempted to step into the room but was blocked by the teacher,

"You're new right?"

"Yes."

"Stand at the front of class."

Link did just that.

"Okay class." The tall man stepped in and smiled, "We have a new student toady, please introduce yourself."

"Okay. Hi I'm Link. I actually lived here a while ago but I had to leave, and now I'm back."

The whole class fell into a paralysed silence.

Large gasps escaped a few mouths, whispers thundered.

"Link...?" Zelda stood from her spot.

"Zelda." He smiled lamely.

"Is it really you?"

He nodded.

"Please may we be excused?" she raised her hand.

"Yes." Owlan sighed in frustration.

Once the door was closed her facade snapped, she began to cry in loud wails. He didn't know what to do; he had never been in a situation like this.

All he knew was that he hated to see her cry.

He pulled her softly into a warm embrace and held her there for a long while, cherishing this well awaited moment.

Her head fit perfectly under his chin and neck where he could feel her warm tears sliding over his skin.

"I've missed you so much!" she howled into his body, "I waited everyday for you to return, people tried to tell me that you had died but I could never listen to what they said, I was called the town fool!" she cried, outraged.

"I've missed you more than you could ever know." He whispered, "I would have returned sooner but I was scared of the reaction I would flare." He sighed burying his face into her hair, the sweet essence of fruit entering his nostrils.

"Same old Link, scared of everything." She giggled, sending shivers down his spine.

"Can we go somewhere... more private? I really want to catch up." He pulled away from her clutches.

"There's a lake down south-"

"Perfect!" he pulled her down the halls, leaving the academy.

**III**

The lake hadn't changed one bit, it was soothing and calm, the perfect place to talk.

"You've missed so much." She said quietly.

"I figured." He sighed, "What did I miss?"

"You missed my first official wing flight, the death of the salesman from Bazaar. Oh, and your own funeral." She nodded.

"Actually, I witnessed that one first hand. I was hovering above." He turned red.

She slapped his arm.

"And you didn't think to come and see me?" her face was serious.

"It was all so much... hassle."

"You know, I go to your grave everyday before and after school."

"Really?" his voice cracked, his eyes brimming with sadness.

"No lie." Tears escaped her eyes, falling onto her dress.

"I appreciate that." He wiped away his weakness.

She cuddled closer as he wrapped his arm around her waist, they stayed liked this for a while until she spoke again.

"Link, have you been healthy over the years?" she tried to keep it vague but really she just wanted to clear up the 'mental disturbance' rumours.

"I've been completely fine, working on the pumpkin patches definitely kept me fit, especially in harvest." He assured her.

"But if you were healthy, why did you jump over the edge?"

_Oh. That._

"I didn't know what to do; I mean everything happened so fast. The adrenaline took over my body." He whispered, voice sounding small and innocent, just like when he was younger.

"Why didn't you stop when you saw me near the edge?"

"I didn't want to get you involved-"

"Then why didn't you take me with you?" she snapped, pulling away from his body.

There was a long pause before he answered,

"Because I just wanted you to be safe, happy!" he whined.

"The second you jumped over that edge you stole all of the happiness I would ever have and took it to the Lumpy pumpkin to use all for yourself!" she pushed him away from her and began to run back to the academy.

"Zelda, please wait, you don't understand!" he pleaded as he stood.

_There's no point chasing after her, might as well give her some time _

He thought to himself.

_**Yeah I know this chapter is short and I apologize but I promise the next few to be much bigger! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Old habits

_**Hi, so basically this is the chapter leading into the wing ceremony. Enjoy!**_

By the time he got back to the academy night had fallen. He headed straight for his room and stripped down into his under clothes before getting under the sheets.

Link looked around his room. There was dust gathered everywhere; on the shelves and window ledges due to years of neglect. He had missed his old room; the squeak of the floorboards, the slight whistle that the window made.

His eyes closed as he became groggy falling into a restless slumber.

_Why did you jump? You could have taken her with you, fool! She will never forgive you for this... you stole her happiness-_

Link's eyes flashed open and his body gave a slight jerk.

A movement at the side of his eyes span caught his attention. There was something else under the covers with him.

There was an extra area of pressure next to him, now that he thought about it.

His fingers fumbled at the sheets, peeking his eyes underneath.

Pale flesh, a white lace night gown, a hint of pink under garment showed through-

A pink blush crept over his nose and he pressed the sheets back down.

Link turned his head stiffly to the side.

_Blond hair-_

_Crap!_

She snoozed peacefully at his side, her body cuddled close to his torso.

_Was she still into this habit? I thought she was mad?_

He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts flooding his mind recklessly.

The sudden feel of her fingers touching his skin made his eyes close, sending an unexpected shiver down his spine.

Her fingertips brushed over the lobe of his right ear, fiddling with the jewellery that resided there.

"When did you get your ears pierced?" she whispered.

"About two years ago." He answered.

"Did it hurt?"

"...Kinda."

_Wrong! I hated it so much I almost cried._

The memory flashed back to him.

"_Do I really need to numb it for you?" Kina had sighed._

"_Yes! I don't want it to hurt! You promise there won't be any blood?" he snapped._

"_Fine I promise...cry baby."_

"_What-?"_

_The feel of ice cold water hit his ear, instantly pulling a sharp hiss from his mouth._

"_Ah!"_

_She pushed the large needle through his skin, tugging it through roughly._

"_Well that wasn't so bad-"_

_**Pinch**_

_The needle punctured through his other lobe._

"_Ow!" he had screamed, "You didn't even numb that one!" he sniffled._

_Kina just shook her head before leaving him to tend to his ears._

"...I've always wanted mine doing but I always chicken out."

"You should do it; I could do it for you."

"Thanks."

They both laid there for a few moments in silence, just the sound of their steady breaths.

"Zelda," his voice ruined the calm, "don't take this the wrong way, but, why are you here?"

She hesitated before answering, "I always used to do this, remember?"

"Yeah, you used to climb in whenever you was scared-"

"When _you_ was scared-"

"Whatever, you must have been worrying about something?"

"You. I've been worrying about you, about us, about our friendship." She sighed, moving her head so that she could meet his eyes with her own.

"Why would you worry about something so futile?"

"What are you saying-?"

"I'm saying that our friendship is going to continue the same way it was. Nothing's changed."

"Everything's changed, Link, how long is it going to take to you to realise?" Zelda whispered.

He replied with silence, he wasn't in the mood for arguing with her right now.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I really am." He whispered, voice breaking.

"Shh... don't worry, I forgive you." She wiped at his cheeks with her thumbs.

This just made the tears fall even faster; becoming much more frequent.

"You'll make me cry!" she chuckled.

He stopped at once.

"I'm such a wimp!" he growled in frustration.

"No... You're just sensitive!"

"That's the same thing!"

"No, It's not and don't let me hear you say it again!" she scolded him.

"Sorry..." he yawned, drifting back into sleep.

**III**

The smell of lemon and other citrus overtook his sense of smell.

Link's eyes fluttered open slowly, wincing slightly.

The drapes were pulled wide open, sunlight burning through his vision.

_What the heck?_

His fingers searched the bed.

Zelda's gone-

"Morning sleepyhead!" she sang.

"What are you still doing here?" he spluttered.

_She was usually gone by now._

"Your room is a mess! I thought it could use a bit of a woman's touch." She continued polishing his shelves.

"But what if someone catches you here? We'll both get expelled!" he sat up, trying to reason with her.

"Do you want to do it-?"

"Carry on!" he laughed.

She dusted, polished, swept the floors and tidied out his closet.

"Wow thanks Zelda!" his mouth gaped at the transformed room.

"Don't mention it! Anyway, I better get going." She peeked out of his room before proceeding down the hall.

Link looked slowly at his clock.

**9:45 am**

He groaned at the thought of going to class. He changed clothes before heading down the halls.

Everyone else was already in class, waiting for the teacher. He noticed Zelda sat near the window and walked up to her.

Just as he reached her a tall and well built boy stood in front of his path, blocking the way.

He had bright red hair- definitely dyed- which was spiked high into a pompadour above his head.

"What's up Zelda?"

"Nothing." She turned her attention onto the chipped desk.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that!" he placed his hand heavily on her shoulder.

"Get off."

"Come on-"

"She said get off." Link spoke for the first time.

The boy turned towards him and scowled.

"Who are you?" he jabbed a large finger into Link's chest.

"Link, and you?"

"So it's true that you're back?" the boy shook his head, "It's me... Groose!"

_Groose. Groose. Groose!_

Link's eyes flashed wide.

_How the hell did that shy little kid turn into this?_

"The last time I saw you, you was about two ft smaller, and you was probably the shyest kid around." Link smirked.

Groose flashed a light shade of pink.

"Yeah well, the last time I saw you, you were running to the nurse's office in tears... once again." Groose laughed.

The smirk dropped from Link's features.

_Did people still remember that?_

His face flushed a scarlet shade of red, fists balling.

"Yeah well-"

"Stop it you two!"

Zelda stepped between them both, placing a slight hand on Link's arm while the other pushed Groose backwards.

"Back off!" she warned before dragging Link to his seat, "Sit!"

He sat instantly.

Instructor Horwell entered the now silent room.

"Good news class!" he took a seat at the front.

"I finally have the names of those who chose to take the final knight test."

The class murmured eagerly.

Link sighed. He hadn't been there last semester to sign up.

"..." Instructor Horwell began to read the names, "Groose... and Link."

_Lucky guys- wait! What?_

Link's eyes widened in disbelief.

An outraged roar escaped Groose,

"What? But he wasn't even _here_ to sign up! He's missed four years of training!"

"The headmaster has requested it himself." Horwell raised his brow, targeting Link.

"Wow, Link!" Zelda elbowed his side.

"Um," Link raised his hand, "when is the final test?"

"Next week, all of those called have permission to be excused for practise."

"Can I be excused now?"

"...Sure."

Link rushed out and down the hall. He needed to find Gaepora.

**III**

"Come in." His voice called.

Gaepora was sat at his usual place next to his desk.

"Ah Link, have you received the news yet?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Thank you very much!" Link bowed slightly. Hands glued to his sides.

"Well you're welcome! I knew you would want the opportunity." Gaepora nodded.

Link dismissed himself, standing in the halls for a while.

_I have to practise!_

He ran out of the academy searching for the nearest cliff edge.

**_Please review and tell me all your thoughts, I really appreciate it! _**


	6. Wing Ceremony

_**This chapter includes the famous Wing ceremonies and I tried to add as many facts about it as I could, so I really hope you enjoy reading this.**_

Link had trained non-stop, night and day –something he wasn't too pleased about- all except the night before as he decided he would need all the sleep he could get.

The sound of a Loftwing awoke him. He recognised the giant sapphire bird to be Zelda's. It spat a small note from its beak.

_Dear Link, _

_You better not be late today._

_Zelda._

He smiled before rising from the bed. He had only ten minutes until it started.

_Crap_

Link scrambled across the floor and stumbled ungracefully out of the door.

It's a good job he didn't have far to walk.

**III**

The rest of the participants were stood in a line waiting for Gaepora.

Zelda wasn't here.

He didn't even understand why she was so nervous about today, its not like she was actually participating. She had practically locked herself in her room for the past week, not even showing up to most lessons, and when asked about it she just shrugged it off before changing the subject.

Gaepora arrived a few moments later, radiant smile glued to his face.

"Welcome children!" he laughed, "I would like to introduce this year's chosen goddess."

_I wonder who it is. Someone quiet like Karane? Or someone spontaneous like Kina? Or even pretty like-_

_Zelda?_

She stepped out from her father's shadow, a slight and professional smile on her face.

Her eyes caught for a second with Link's, glowing with excitement.

Gaepora explained the rules quickly before rushing everyone towards the edge.

"Ready?"

"Go!" Zelda yelled.

Link leapt from the edge, waiting a few second before calling his Loftwing.

**III**

The sound of three other Loftwings filed Link's eardrums making him whine.

He rose higher above the clouds searching for the golden Loftwing that they were supposed to be capturing.

Link could hear Groose and Co behind him, following his every move.

A slight glint of yellow caught his eye causing his head to snap sideways. Almost as if his Loftwing had read his mind they both began to fly towards the target.

The sharp sound of wings told Link that he was still being followed.

He sighed before speeding up and approaching the golden bird.

The golden Loftwing swept in front of him gracefully. Link's eyes lit up as he spotted the bird statuette.

His crimson bird flew side by side with the golden beauty. The other Loftwing took no notice of Link's presence.

Link reached his shaky hand out for the statuette. His fingers touched it ever so lightly-

"Hurry!" Groose's voice startled Link.

A small gust of wind moved his hair just before a handful of deku nuts whirled past his head and hit the golden Loftwing.

An ear shattering caw spread throughout the sky, the reaction forcing Link to press his hands against his ears.

He hissed as the unpleasant sound echoed off of every object in sight.

His Loftwing came to a slow stop, waiting for Link to regain control.

Link's eyes flashed open. He couldn't waste any time.

The two of them shot off in the direction of Groose and the others.

_That bastard!_

Groose and his friends were pursuing the golden Loftwing at an alarmingly slow rate.

_This is my chance!_

He pulled sharply on the reigns, urging the Loftwing to speed up.

Groose didn't even know what had hit him.

The crimson Loftwing flew above and straight over the small gang, the full force of the back draft hitting them like a brick wall.

The adrenaline started t take over Link's body, his hands pulling on reigns without a single thought.

_Oh no. It's happening again._

Link's fingers shook slightly as he clutched the chapped leather.

He needed to keep in control otherwise this wouldn't end as nicely as he had hoped.

He inhaled a large breath of air and set his sights on the prize.

The golden Loftwing flew lazily across the sky, not having a single care in the world.

Link looked backwards; he couldn't even see the others.

"Come on boy." He whispered to his Loftwing.

They hurdled through the clouds not once taking their eyes away from the target.

_So close..._

Link outstretched his arm, just a few metres away.

_Surely I have to be out of time?_

Instead of –unlike before- gently grabbing the statuette, his grasp roughly snatched it away from the now startled Loftwing.

_I've won? I've...won?_

Link's eyes widened, a smile glowed radiantly from his lips.

"I've won!" he laughed nervously, scared that this was maybe just a mirage.

His Loftwing replied with a long caw.

He had won.

**III**

As he arrived back on flat land he was welcomed with cheers and smiles.

Gaepora stood near Zelda, a hearty laugh left his throat, "Congratulations, Link!" he embraced him into a warm bone crushing hug.

"T-Thanks." Link croaked.

"Link, follow me." Zelda took his hand slightly and lead him away from the crowd.

They stopped near a ledge on Isle of the Goddess, the statue of Hylia behind them.

"I've got something for you." She made a gesture with her hand.

Link obeyed and knelt down in front of her.

She untied the piece of cloth that lay over her dress.

Zelda put it flatly in his arms, "I made this myself so look after it!" she said sternly.

"What is it?" he studied the material.

"It's a sailcloth. I just know it will come in handy, I've seen the way you land from your Loftwing." She laughed, pushing him closer to edge, "Why don't you test it out?" she pointed to the fountain below them.

"Sure."

Link did a small run before jumping. He pulled the sailcloth almost instantly, causing him to glide steadily to the bottom.

He grinned widely, "It works!" he shouted up to her.

"I'm so glad!" she giggled, "However," she pointed behind him, "now is no time to be playing around! You should head over to the sparring hall. You are after all a knight now."

"You're right I guess I'll see you later and thanks for the sailcloth!" he waved before heading for the sparring hall.

**III**

Knight instructor Eagus was apparently already waiting for him.

"Ah, so you're finally here!" Eagus sighed as he gave Link a strong pat on the back.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." Link stood straight, wanting to make a good first impression.

"That's nice, but, I think we will just start with the basics." He handed Link an old and blunt blade.

"This will be your weapon from now on. Learn to wield it and soon you will become a true knight."

"Right!"

The small sword fit firmly into his hands and was remarkably light. Link swung it around a few time, impressed enough by its velocity.

He trained for hours on end, learning simple attacks like a steady jab, all the way to more complicated one like a spin attack.

By the time night had fallen Link was exhausted.

Eagus noticed and sent him on his way.

_Finally I get to relax!_

He sighed from the thought.

As he approached his a door a noticeable light shone from underneath.

Link exhaled, already knowing the cause.

Zelda lay sleeping on his bed, a small book open next to her face.

He turned off the dull light before crawling in next to her, keeping a respectable distance.

_I hope this doesn't become a habit, the beds small enough as it is._ He growled deeply.

**III**

Dawn came before sleep and by then both of their legs were intertwined.

Every time he attempted to move away she would groan a sign of protest.

Hours seemed to pass before Zelda finally awoke. She stretched her arms lazily and yawned, "Morning." She whispered.

"Morning."

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go for a ride together." She said quietly into his left arm.

_A ride sounds nice. It might help clear my head a little._

"Sure." He mumbled.

As soon as they were outside Link could feel a migraine coming on.

"Uh Zelda."

"Yes?"

"I don't think we should go flying today."

"Why?"

Link pointed out into the sky. It was coloured a dark grey and rain looked very likely.

"Come on, don't be scared!" she chuckled, dragging him to the edge.

Zelda jumped over flying up seconds later with her Loftwing.

_Damn it!_

He jumped down not long after, wanting to catch up.

"Over here!" she yelled.

Link turned to see her, just inches to his left.

"When did you get there?" he raised a brow.

"Never mind that..." her voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" he leaned closer to hear, trying to hear her words over the rumble above them-

_Thunder? No!_

Link's hands began to tremble slightly. He hated thunder.

"It's just that... I really like you."

Link moved backward slightly, trying to capture her face.

_Does she mean it? Do I like her back- Of course I do! Should I kiss her? Maybe I should kiss her... Yes! I will!_

Both of their eyes locked, the intensity making Link blush. He tilted his head slightly, moving closer. She did the same.

_Good. So she does want this."_

They where so close; Link could feel her breath tickling his face.

Her lips traced his own, readying the two of them-

_BOOM! SMACK!_

A wall of lightning erupted behind them, causing them both to jump back.

Their Loftwings were both startled, but Zelda's –who was much closer to the blast- pulled backwards, throwing her from the reigns.

"Link!" she cried.

He leant over and grabbed her hand, clutching it desperately.

"Zelda!" he yelled.

Suddenly an enormous gale of wind appeared, dragging Zelda from his grasp.

"No!"

"Link!"

"No, Zelda!"

_Goodbye..._

Her voice whispered through his temple.

**_Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter!_**


	7. The Legend Begins

_**I would like to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed/Favorited this story -it's really appreciated! So, In this chapter the legend really begins. Link learns things he's rather not and a new burden is added to his shoulders! Hope you enjoy!**  
_

_Her eyes looked so scared. So very scared._

_His fingers were clammy as he clutched her hand, quickly slipping away._

_No. Please don't leave me. Don't go-_

Link's eyes shot open and his body jolted upwards, sweat bouncing down his skin.

Pain ran through his temples causing him to hiss from the feeling.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

"Ah, you're awake."

Gaepora was sat in the corner of the room, a sullen yet relieved expression pulled tight across his face.

"What happened? Where's Zelda?"

"..."

The silence hurt his ears.

"Where is she damn it?"

"We...don't know-"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time we saw her she was heading out with _you_."

_Is Gaepora blaming me?_

"_Heading out with you. With you."_

_You._

"This is my entire fault!" his eyes widened, feeling slightly panicked, "I was supposed to protect her!"

"Link-"

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have gone flying. If I had just said no!" his breathing quickened.

"Link! You couldn't have stopped this! It was...the storm."

Doubt.

Gaepora's tone was drowning in doubt, his tone accusing.

"You hate me don't you?"

Link raised his eyes to meet Gaepora's.

"...Why did you let go of her hand?"

_Why? Because I was scared! I didn't know what that thing was!_

His head screamed random, yet true, thoughts.

Instead he replied with a simple, "I don't know."

Gaepora shook and added, "Well you better find her." before he left the room.

**III**

_Link wake up!_

_Link help!_

_Zelda's screams curdled through his senses._

_His eyes searched for the source but found nothing in the darkness._

_A random flash of light coming through his bedroom door caught his attention. The force blurred his vision and pulled a whine from his throat._

_Link help!_

His eyes bolted open, dark circles would soon be forming under his eyes.

An ominous purple glow bounced around his room, becoming even brighter from behind his door.

_What the heck is that?_

He crawled slowly from his bed, bare feet padding softly against the cold wooden floors.

Once his door was open the light became unbearable, forcing him to shield his eyes.

"Master."

_What?_

His distorted vision searched for the voice.

"Master, please follow me."

Within seconds the light was heading up the staircase.

"Hey," he stumbled forward, "Wait!"

The streets of Skyloft were all covered in black, except where the stranger stood.

He could see a pair of legs-

_Legs! It's just someone messing around._

"Pipit?" he called, however receiving no reply, "Groose is that you?"

"Please follow me."

_What voice is that? Female- Zelda?_

"Zelda?"

A long pause before he received a reply,

"I can help you find her, but only if you follow me."

Link gave a curt nod before following along.

Not long after they arrived at the goddess statue

"What are we doing here?" Link was honestly puzzled.

The weird being placed a slight palm on the old stone.

_What is she doing?_

Slowly but surely the stone moved apart to form an empty room.

"This way, master."

What was this? Another dream?

Inside was much more spacious than was lead to believe from the outside.

Marvellous and magnificent stone structure surrounded them, each breath echoing off the walls.

"What is this place?"

"The sacred temple of the goddess."

"And who are you?"

"I am Fi, a spirit that lies within one of the most powerful blades on Earth."

_Earth? What is that?_

"Then why are you here and not in your sword?" he raised a brow.

"I have been searching for the chosen wielder of the sword, and finally at long last my search is over."

_My search is over._

_Over._

_Oh._

"Me?" he gaped

"Yes Link, you."

"I think you have this all wrong! I'm not cut out for anything like that!"

"But I haven't even told you the half of it." An emotionless smirk flashed on her face.

**III**

She was right.

It took almost an hour to cram everything into his memory.

The chosen hero. His job to save this place called 'Earth'. And Zelda.

He blinked repeatedly.

"Is...This a dream?"

He didn't want this to be real! Why him? Why not someone strong and willing like Groose?

"I'm afraid not, master. It is up to you to find Zelda."

"Well, where is she?"

"She was taken through the clouds and onto the surface."

"...What?" confusion covered his face.

"She has been taken onto the surface of Earth-"

"Wait, what is Earth?"

"It is the land on which Skyloft floats above. It is riddled with unknown races and destinations. You must travel to these places in your search."

A long pause filled the atmosphere. How was he supposed to answer to that?

"Where's the sword? I can't do this alone."

Fi stepped sideways revealing what he had been looking for.

A small, yet feeble, sword stood implanted inside a smooth block of granite.

"Master, step forward and pull the sword from It's pedestal."

_This is it, I need to just step forward and take the sword._

Fi sensed his hesitation.

"This may be the only way to find Zelda."

_She's right. Why am I hesitating?_

He took a step forward, knees turned to jelly.

Link placed his hands firmly on the handle, skin rapidly becoming damp.

_This may be my only chance to see Zelda. To tell her-_

He was ready to pull on the sword, though one question lingered in his mind.

"What if I can't pull the sword free?"

"Then you are not the chosen hero, meaning my search must continue."

_Okay. The word will probably stay in the pedestal. Nothing to worry about! Then they can send someone more reliable._

His fingers traced over the simple design on the handle before taking a sturdy grip.

Link pulled lightly on the sword, pretending to make an effort. Once he was assured that the sword wasn't going to budge he turned to Fi, a small frown on his face.

"It won't move."

She circled around him, expression neutral.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough. You're scared." She stated bluntly.

"No, really I can't do it-"

"Try again. May I remind you that both Zelda's and Earth's existence lay in your hands."

_I know that!_

But she was right. All he was doing was delaying her plans to either help or search for the next opportunity.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes.

_Blond hair and blue eyes-_

How could he not try when every time he closed his eyes she appeared?

She looked so sad.

Link poised himself at the sword, determined.

He tugged once, that's all it really took.

An ear bleeding screech rose from the pedestal as the sword was pulled free. A moment of dread and sudden realisation shot through his body causing a pained expression.

He turned to face Fi, sword resting lightly in his hands.

"So, I was right."

"...Yeah."

"The sword you hold is called the goddess sword, left by the goddess of the land, Hylia. Long ago on Earth's surface an evil spirit tried to destroy the land. The goddess sealed the evil spirit away; however she received a large amount of damage. With the last of her strength she sent all humans into the sky. This new land was later to be known as Skyloft. The goddess left me in charge of guiding the chosen hero on his quest.

"To do so you will have to hit that emblem with your skyward strike."

She floated over to a crystal mark which hovered in mid air.

"How do I do a skyward strike?"

"Just raise your sword skyward and once you feel the energy stop, aim for the emblem."

_Seams easy enough._

He raised his arm high, sword reflecting off all light.

Seconds turned into minutes before he spoke.

"Why isn't anything happening?"

Fi sighed, "You're not doing it right." Her tone slightly irritated.

_What? How can I be doing this wrong?_

Link thrust the sword upwards in frustration. He could feel the surge circling through the blade.

A blue glow emitted around his hand, a cool breeze left an unwelcome shiver down his spine.

His first initial reaction was to pull back his arm but his needs were denied. Instead it stayed glued upwards, the energy running up his nerves.

"Finally." Fi smiled.

They were getting somewhere.

A few moments passed before Link dares move. The sword felt remarkably heavier and he had to flex his upper muscles to keep the words from falling to the ground.

"Now, aim for the emblem."

He threw the tip forward, the blue glow following his aim until it hit the target.

"Very good, now watch."

Link turned his attention to the crest; it shone a vibrant aura, almost calming. It turned in a slow motion; a low buzz filled the room.

"What is it?" Link stepped forward.

"This here is the Hylian crest which was left by Hylia.

An ominous light flared, bouncing off the walls and exiting through the open roof top.

The two of them stood still for a while. Fi was the first to interrupt.

"It's time to go." She stared blankly.

"Go where?"

She had already left. He followed her outside and gaped.

The light had ripped through the lower clouds forming a green cylinder to catch his eyes.

"Whoa, what's that?"

"Our next destination."

**III**

Sheild? Check. Wallet? Check. Heart potion?

Link approached the smiling woman at the counter.

"Hello honey, what can I get you?"

"Um, do you sell heart potion?"

"Of course! Here!" she handed him a reasonable size jar, red liquid swirled inside.

"Thanks-"

"That will be twenty rupees!" she extended her hand.

He stared sadly into his rapidly emptying wallet.

His fingers fumbled along the right rupees, pulling out the gems.

She took his money gratefully.

"Ah, thank you! See my husband to get your upgrade." She pointed towards a small and thinning man with a child strapped to his torso.

Once Link was outside a familiar shadow cornered him.

"Link, I hear you're leaving."

"Yes sir-"

"Listen son; do not come back until you have found my daughter. Otherwise I don't want to see your face around here again." Gaepora threatened.

"Sir."

Link hurried away trying to find the nearest ledge.

**III**

His feet landed softly on the vegetated land.

The sword on his back stirred and Fi appeared.

"Why are we here?"

"I just have to pass on a message."

Fi disappeared again.

As he opened the door the sickly scent of sugar and pumpkin absorbed into his skin.

Her hazel eyes caught his, pink plump lips curving into a smile.

"Link!"

"Kina." He laughed as he body embraced his.

"Why haven't you called by sooner?" she scolded him.

"I was practising for my becoming of a knight."

"You passed?" she studied his face.

"Yes-"

"Let's celebrate!" she hurried towards Pumm.

Pumm looked up from the stove and grinned, "You back?"

"I'm just here to say goodbye."

"You said goodbye weeks ago."

"Yes, but this time is for good."

Confusion and horror was plastered on both Kina and Pumm's faces.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been sent on a distant mission." He lied lamely.

"When you return?" Kina sighed.

"...I don't know.!

"Goodbye, son." Pumm pulled Link into a crush worthy hug.

"Goodbye Pumm." Link tried his best to hold back his tears.

As he moved away from Pumm another set of arm hugged him, slender and tan from harvest.

Kina buried her face deep into his chest, her tears dampening his tunic.

Link inhaled the smell of her skin as reminder to himself, however no longer able to hold back the tears.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered.

"Me either."

He pulled away from her softly, not wanting to hurt her any further.

Kina pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, face now level with his. Her lips met with his slowly, yet leaving sooner than expected, leaving him wanting more.

She registered the bewildered expression and chuckled wiping her eyes.

"Take that with you."

Those were the last words she ever spoke to him.

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts and opinions!**_


	8. The Demon Lord

**_In this chapter things start to actually become difficult for Link, new burdens to bear, new enemies, and even more trials to face. _**

The fresh saltwater breeze felt icy on Link's skin, a shiver rumbled through his body.

The area around him was coloured numerous shades of green, the whole view was enchanting.

"Wow..." Link gasped.

It really was breathtaking. There was so much nature around that ceased to exist in Skyloft. For example the birds. They were so puny, even compared to Link's hands never mind a Loftwing. Bugs like no other circled his head, making sounds that he had no idea of whether to be amazed of scared by.

One thing that amazed him to no end was how high up the clouds were. They were thousands of metres above his head, out of touch. Back in Skyloft the majority of clouds rested beneath the islands. Here there seamed to be nothing but land.

After a few minutes of marvelling Fi appeared, business written all over her emotionless face.

"Master Link, we are in the sealed grounds. This is where the goddess Hylia sealed away the evil spirit, Demise. The statue that lie's at the bottom of this land is what ties his spirit with these grounds.

"However, right now I believe someone is waiting for you."

He followed her glance towards an old building.

"Okay."

**III**

The foundation of the ruins whistled due to the outside gales. In the middle of a short patch of turf sat a small woman. Her face was riddled with creases, her skin revealing an ebony grace the colour of dark mahogany. Her eyes – what could be seen of them – were glassy and dead. A braid of faded blond hair swayed among her face.

Link stepped forward, his nerves running wild.

"Ah, so you have arrived at last." Her voice was thin and dry.

"I am, however I must admit I don't know what I'm doing." His voice was high and strained.

"That's understood. You have been given a heavy burden to bear, I don't blame you for feeling tense, boy." She smiled kindly.

"Would you please help me?"

"Of course. I would look bad if I didn't, plus Hylia would be having stern words with me." She laughed to herself.

Fi stirred restlessly as she appeared in front of him.

"Link, listen carefully to her words as she is very wise. Hylia left her here to wait for you."

_How...sad. Wasting her life away waiting for what? Me to make a fool of himself?_

"Listen closely boy, you must head to Faron woods and search for the leader of the Kikwi race."

"Where do I find him?"

"Trust me boy, you will know. But beware, monsters roam the lands."

_What?_

"Let's go, Link." Fi disappeared into the sword.

**III**

Once he was back into the open he let out a sigh of relief. Been stood inside that temple has made him feel weary.

A tall gate obstructed his view of the rest of the woods. As his fingers patted along the metal it screeched open, bringing up part of the dirt.

"This way?" he said to himself however the sword vibrated on his back, answering the question.

The land past the barrier seamed much more alive; the grass greener, sky hinting at an opaque blue, even the dirt looked more admirable.

A high pitched squeak took his attention away from the scenery. To his left stood a small and plump creature, a cute yet frightened expression on its... face?

"What is that?" he raised a brow.

"This is a Kikwi, creature of Faron woods." Fi's voice came from inside the blade, muffled.

"...Why don't you just come out?" he sighed.

"You didn't summon me."

_When have I ever summoned you?_

Link shook his head, "What should I do."

"Maybe start with getting rid of those monsters."

"What monsters-"

An eerie screech filled the air; a pair of new creatures entered the scene.

_Oh._

Link pulled out the goddess sword from It's sheath, humming with life.

"Good luck."

_I don't want to kill anyone. Why can't they just leave?_

The monsters crowd in closer to the Kikwi, pulling out a cry.

"Hey," Link reached the group, "leave that thing alone-"

_Swoosh_

Link ducked back in time just before a sharp axe would have decapitated him.

"...I see."

His sword cut and tugged through the leather skin, a cloud of dust forming each time one died.

Afterwards the Kikwi had lead him happily to his leader.

Link's face had lit up as the Kikwi told him how Zelda _had_ been here, but no longer was.

"Damn."

"Master," Fi approached him slowly, "we should head for the forest temple."

She was right.

**III**

He made it through the temple on a single whim, his heart threatening to give out as each second past.

First it was the Skulltula; he hated them more than the mediocre monsters. The way their eyes set on his flesh, yearning for the soft texture to reach their gnawing fangs-

Every time he delivered the final blow their screams would take a piece of him away.

However Ghirahim won hands down.

The second he pushed open the final doors the real threat dawned on him.

A tall man stood in the centre of the room, a smug grin on his features.

"You finally arrived." His voice purred, dark and cynic.

Link, who was already struggling to catch his scarce breath, coughed out his words.

"W-Who are... you?"

"My, you don't seam to be doing so well. Were those spiders too much for you to handle, boy?" the man cackled.

"I am the great demon lord, Ghirahim," He stepped closer to the wheezing Link, "and you're the sky boy who keeps getting in my way." He spat.

"What are you talking about?" Link whined.

"I was the one who caused that storm and took Zelda. She plays an important role to resurrect my master, Demise."

"It was you?" Link raised into a tall stance, "You bastard!"

He charged forward, sword pointing at a deadly position.

"That's more like it!" Ghirahim snarled, jumping out of the way just as Link sword touched his skin.

A flutter of dust appeared and Ghirahim's eyes widened.

"That was a close one."

Link launched the blade towards an unsuspecting Ghirahim.

_There's no way he can dodge that!_

Link was right, in fact Ghirahim didn't even move. Instead he raised his hand, catching the blade between two fingers.

"Ooh, almost." He laughed.

"Fi, we meet again," Ghirahim spoke down to the sword, "I should have destroyed you the last time." He sighed, "Ah well."

Two seconds. That was all it took for the sword to leave Ghirahim's hands and hit Link.

He winced as the metal cut cleanly through the flesh on his arm.

"Agh!" he fell to his knees.

Laughter filled the atmosphere.

"Poor boy, I pity you!" Ghirahim's feet stopped just inches from Link.

_I am going to die._

Link closed his eyes as the demon lord continued to babble.

_-_

_**Slice.**_

A bucket full of dust floated in the air, entering Link's nostrils.

"What-?" Ghirahim gasped.

"...Never let your guard down." Link smiled.

Ghirahim's eyes locked onto the object in Link's hands, his sword.

"What? How?"

"The sword landed near me, I took my chances."

"...Trust me boy...we will meet again."

And he was gone.

A sharp pain resided in Link's face as the cold floor tiles met his cheeks with force.

The taste of rust and iron filled his mouth as the red liquid filled his body; just the sight of the blood made his eyes turn white, his stomach turning.

Fi appeared soon after, her presence soothing.

**III**

By the time awoke he was already outside the temple, many Kikwi around.

The other temples passed like a breeze. That was until he was introduced to the silent realms.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	9. The Silent Realms

_**I would like to start by thanking everyone for taking their time to read this and even add it to their favorites, thank you!**_

_**Right, this chapter is really small compared to the others but that is because it was rather hard to write about the silent realms with so little time before my exams, so I am sorry. However, I still hope you enjoy!**_

Link's memory of the silent realms lingered in his thoughts everyday; it's not something you can easily forget about.

He sat still in the safety circle, breath not wanting to leave his lungs.

Fi had explained about the guardians, how menacing they were. One stood immobilised just a few feet in front of him.

_It's not like I can die. I'll just awaken here again._

One of the tears lay a few steps away, this should be easy-

His foot left the circle, his breath caught ragged in his throat. The sound of metal moving quickened his pace. Adrenaline took over, adding extra bounce to his steps.

A groan behind him forced him to leap at the last second. He grabbed the tear with such force, pulling it towards his torso. His eyes closed and he waited for the guardian to get him.

Link turned swiftly, finding the guardian just inches from his face, frozen.

A large sigh of relief escaped him. His hands and knees trembled, tears threatened to leave his eyes.

_Oh. My. Goddess._

Link's eyes scanned the area promptly. There were a few more guards – along with tears – scattered around freely.

_Okay, I don't have much time._

He stumbled forth collecting every tear in sight. The guardian's awoke twice during the first time, each pushing him to the brink of tears.

By the end Link lay on the grass, his whole body shaking with tears streaming his face leaving his face patchy. He felt empty and desperate, these very feelings gnawing inside at his mind.

The first realm didn't even compare to the third.

**III**

The last tear was in sight, his eyes glistened with anticipation. The guardians' had been chasing him for well over seven minutes. Due to past experiences he had learnt to dodge their clutches, learn to cope with the depression.

Dirt and grit slid from under his shoes, the steep hill of Eldin volcano wasn't making it any easier. Sweat was pouring from his skin, mucus and dust had collected in his nostrils, causing him to sneeze repeatedly, his chest wheezing uncomfortably.

Metal continued to get louder as they grew closer to him.

Link stumbled up over the edge and began to run immediately, adrenaline making his knees knock.

_So close._

He swept his arms outwards, trying to grasp it.

A sudden shadow obstructed his vision, confusion blurred his mind. Realisation hit him hard enough to push him away from the oncoming predator. The guardians axe slammed into the ground, debris fluttered around Link's face.

Link could hear the other guardians' approaching; he _had_ to get that tear.

He sped rapidly past the unsuspecting guardian and jumped for the tear. Everything went blank, the atmosphere turned cold and dark, silence scorched throughout his interior.

_It's no use! I'm not going to make it-_

Another guardian appeared, heading straight for his body-

His hand collided with the tear and he pulled it in close, caressing its feel; curved and slight as if it could break at any moment.

Everything stopped. The only sound was the unsteady thud of blood bursting through his head.

The guardians' diminished away from him, returning back to their posts, however still active.

All he had to do was get back to the safety circle.

**III**

Once he had returned Fi was already waiting.

"Good job master. You have completed all three silent realms." She lied to put his mind at rest.

He couldn't even reply to her words. He was so happy, so relieved, yet, he couldn't form the words he wanted to express. He wanted to jump up into the air and sing, hug Fi and kiss her cheek, dance all of his troubles away before carrying on the search for Zelda. But still nothing escaped his mouth. His eyes stared up blankly at the sky, not even taking notice of Fi's presence. His mind turned white, not a single thought to be processed. His nails dug deep into the soil making sure that he was back in reality, searching for the feel of dirt under his skin.

Link's shirt was matted to his chest, not wanting to leave his skin, reminding him of everything he achieved. Fi waited patiently for his reply, doubt displayed on her emotionless face. It's not that he didn't want to speak, it's because he couldn't. A rattling bang hurt his head whenever he opened his mouth to speak. He must of looked like a dying fish on the grass, mouth gasping open every now and then, trying to form words; trying to catch his breath. It's like the depression had finally gnawed away at his brain, his thoughts. All this time he had thought himself successful for fighting away the depression, but all he was really doing was pushing it further into his mind, feeding it.

Instead of his wishful celebration he replied with an enthusiastic nod, that's all he could manage.

He never really spoke after that. This past experience was enough to silence him for the rest of his lifetime.

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	10. Final Partings

_**Wow, the final chapter is already here. It seams like have been writing this fic for months (which I have) ,and the long awaited end is here. It has been a pleasure writing this and I thank you all for reading.**_

He knew that he was falling backwards; he could feel the gravity failing as the seconds passed.

Link closed his eyes and grew to enjoy this moment of rare solitude.

_This is nice. I could get used to this. No more drama. No more evil. No more Ghirahim or Demise. No more Zelda...No. I could never get used to that last one. Ah well-_

His whole body collided with something strong, something that was moving with him. Link opened a single eye, red feathers obstructed his view. He brushed his fingers along them. He sure had missed this.

**_CAW!_**

He felt the ground land beneath them soon after, voices calling his name, asking if he was okay. None of which he could reply to.

"Link...Link... are you OK? Link!"

Was it her? It was! He had missed this voice so much.

"Z-Z" the only words he had been able to form in months.

"Link! Wake up!"

Soft lips brushed his, puckering smoothly.

He opened his eyes and smiled behind the kiss. His blue eyes were closed tight, tears budding there.

She pulled away slowly, face glowing with delight.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" she embraced his squarely.

He nodded in response.

**III**

After everything had cooled down, the two of them both decided to move down to the surface. The treasured land needed to be well kept. They got rid of the monster infestation and built an enormous castle, fit for a hero and goddess.

And after they lived happily ever after-"

A knock on the door.

I look down at my pride and joy, snuggled into my arms. He has my eyes.

Another knock at the door.

"Zelda would like to see you sir."

I sigh, slightly frustrated that my moment has been ruined. Zelda had promised that I would read the bed time story tonight.

"Okay."

I open the door revealing a small servant stood waiting.

"What is it?"

"There's a problem," he replied, "please bring the baby."

I rush down the halls, child still glued to my arms. I find Zelda looking rather worried near the window ledge.

"It is time. Demises' reincarnation has arisen. We need to leave." She croaks.

"What about the forest? No, I must stay here. You go, take the child." My eyes begin to sting.

"But Link-"

"You must go now!" I plead.

"But I love you so much! Where will I go?" she cries, hysterical.

"Head for the forest." I push her towards the door.

I lean down and kiss her lips slowly, mesmerising the feel, "Love you too."

My eyes turn back to the bundle in my arms, placing a small kiss on the babies head.

"Goodbye, son."

**III**

Link helps me onto the horse and hands me our child.

"Please take care." He kisses my hand.

"You too. Good luck." I turn away from his face, image too upsetting.

His skin looks the same ghastly grey as it did when I found him after his battle with Demise. Blond wavy hair is stuck onto his forehead, sweat beading on his brow.

The horse suddenly kicks to life, running away from my home, from Link. From everything I love the most, all except the baby wrapped in my arms.

Calls and cries erupt around me as I enter the forest.

I need to find the Kokiri tribe. They are my only hope.

Shadows lurk under trees and threaten to jump out at any second. I whimper every time I hear a bang coming from behind me, trying to ignore the chaos. The sound of thunder catches my attention, causing me turn to look behind me.

The castle stands in ruins, fire burning through the structure leaving nothing but ash.

"Goodbye Link." I whisper to myself.

Just as I reach the bridge to the entrance a giant bird flies down.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't go in there If I were you." His voice warns.

I stop sharply, "Who are you?"

He gasps, "Where are my manners? I am Gaebora."

My father's reincarnation?

"If you step foot in there you will turn into a tree! 'Tis an old curse passed down through the generations."

The Kokiri tribe had appeared suddenly around twelve years ago, a grand tree mysteriously grew in the middle of the land there causing a young aura to spread. It is said that only children live in this tribe, however, all those who have ever wondered into the depths of this forest have never returned.

"...I know, but my son-"

"Is the next chosen hero to grace this land." He interrupts, "well with that I bid you farewell."

Gaebora flies off into the night sky.

I jump away from the horse and head along the bridge.

**III**

The village is calm and peaceful; however I can feel my life draining away.

The Great Deku Tree, Where is he?

There!

I stumble forwards, arms wrapped tightly around the child.

"Please...help!" I shriek

"Who are you?" A loud voice spills.

"I am Zelda. The goddess Hylia's-"

"I see. What is that you carry?"

I look down.

"My child. He burdens the same fate as his father." I sigh.

"Please, would you raise him? I'm afraid my time is up..." I whisper.

"Of course! I could never say no!" he thunders.

"Very well then," I place the child down in front of the tree, tears pouring into his face. I kiss his soft cheek, inhaling his smell.

"Does he bear a name?"

"Yes," I don't even have to think about it twice, "Link. That is his name."

"Very good. I promise to take good care of this child."

"Please do not tell him about me or his father, I don't ever want him to know. Train him well..."

"Farewell...Zelda."

I crawl away slowly, nails dragging along the dirt.

I begin to cry harder, my wails echoing from each tree. I'm not crying due to my current situation, no. I cry because I already know the life my son will live, the burden he will carry throughout his existence. The trails and punishment he must face, the questions that will never be answered about his parents, about why he is different to all of the other children in the child. What is he meets with my reincarnation? I don't want that to happen! I don't want both children to re-live our troubled past! Why must it be this way-

Finally I stop, inhaling my last breath, his smell still lingering, his fathers kiss still present.

They are both part of me now. I can finally leave. The energy leaves my body, oxygen leaving my lungs. My soul leaving my core, already trying to find the next vessel for my reincarnation to begin.

_And so, I become just another tree in the Kokiri forest._

_**Summary: **  
_

_**I have decided to write a summary just in case no one understands.**_

_**Basically, the whole story that you have read was just Link re-living his memories as he tells these tales to his newborn child. Demise's reincarnation is re-born and reigns havoc on the surface. Zelda then leaves with the baby and heads for Kokiri, leaving Skyward Sword Link to die with his castle. Zelda then leaves her child with the great Deku tree and later dies. Her child -who she names Link- is actually Ocarina of time Link. I know it doesn't follow the supposed timeline but I thought it would be a cool twist**_

_**I got the ending idea from the manga version of Ocarina of time.**_

_**I really hope you have enjoyed, and please review and tell me your thoughts!**_


End file.
